Dear Diary
by water phoenix
Summary: A page out of peoples dariy's. Chaptor 1 redone! Also a NEW chaptor! please reveiw
1. Husband

I don't own the thunderbirds. I probably never will so enjoy. Please r and r.  
  
Can you guess who the husband is?  
  
Dear diary Sorry I haven't been writing in here for the past week but since most the children have started school it's been a little busy, and Tin Tin is expecting again. I thought she would have stopped at two kids. I think she is crazy, we already have enough children here, with out another one. We have enough to run a small day care centre, 11 that's right 11 kids. First there is my two. Daniel, who is 5 and has just started school and then there's Harry who is 3 and half.  
  
Then John and rhea have their two Tom 6 and Emily 4. Virgil and Freya have 3 kids, Jack 7 and the twins Peter and jack aged 5. Gordon and Ariel have Atlanta 9. Tin Tin and Alan have Jason 10 and Nick 8. The last one is Albert's and Luna's daughter Athena only 1 and half years old. She is so sweet. It putt's my lot to shame.  
  
The monthly shopping has arrived, I swear we should use the "green bug", with the amount we need. Mind you the brothers scoff most of the food. Any way all the kids are fine. It's so strange Jeff will laugh at what the kids say sometimes, I guess they remind him off when the brothers were little. Grandma or Greatma is still around but I fear for much longer. Mind you she is one tough boot.  
  
I am still trying to get my husband to open up about their mum. I might try "you'll tell me and I will give you some food" technique, I think apple pie is the preferred food.  
  
Well away from family and to the exiting one of IR. Since Albert and Luna they have been coming up with all sorts of new equipment. Just think after 15 years of IR operating the bug is just as fast as the old silver bullet and the silver bullet has a top speed of 100k. Although we have never pushed it that far. Ever since we put the hood away it has been really quiet. Mind you that was no easy task in itself. At least he is away, it scares me to death if he were running around plotting to kill my family. I wonder sometimes whether we should have killed him. Even so I've been told that "we would become as no better than him". Well I still don't know about that.  
  
Oh no not again, the brothers are cooking looks as though we are having pizza again. How is it that five men who rescue people from burning building and give the world hope, can't work an oven. Here we go  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
There's the fire alarm. I wonder what is. Never mind I will hear about it at the table. Unless there is a call.  
  
Any way back to today, I was up at 7:00 or should I say my body was. Did I tell you how much I hate mornings. Well at lest I didn't fly the kids to school. Any way after the children were dropped off to the nearest school the morning was dedicated to Tracy Enterprises. After a good lunch it was back to IR side. About pod 13 the hospital equipment/ ward did the have to paint it white. Well see about that.  
  
"mummy... mummy dad says to the table and have supper" I look at Daniel that sweet child with those blue eyes of his dad. "ok sweetie just a min" I answer him back. " so what did your father and uncles burn?" hoping it wasn't each other "the beans" Daniel answered.  
  
As I walk to the dinner table most of us are gathered, however two of the kids are still playing a game. I ask them to come to the table, they obey and I seat them. My wonderful husband brought out what looked like a fry up, and smiled at me. Now I am worried, at lest all the meat was cooked properly. After supper I glance into the kitchen, nothing can describe the mess left by them. I suppose if I had to describe it then it looks like a atom bomb has gone off.  
  
I remember my dairy is still out and put into my side drawer. Who would have guessed I married a Tracy. Most people think the best I would get is a guy like Homer Simpson. Well they were wrong. 


	2. Tony

Yes I know I don't own them. Just using them for a while!

Sorry I haven't updated. But better late than never.

Yes and I still don't have a beta reader!! So no flames about that! If anyone wants to help me out just e-mail me .

Well here it is!

some time, about 3am

Ye it's me again.

Tony, it's been one hell of a year! Just one more year to go before I'm permently on base. All this training got me pumped up for the final exams. I have to get top marks. Yes that means I'm studying for the final exams. That also means Bob's out tonight. Parting. Sometimes I think he doesn't want to become part of the team. However it's his choice Mr. Tracy expects the best and nothing else. Let me tell, u C's mean concentrate harder, B's are considered better, and A's are Almost there. I know were supposed to be the best, in all. But I think this is a bit much.

I remember the day they visited. Mr Tracy arrived in his own jet, with Scott and Alan. Dad was in his work room and we were running around the barn. We both ran to the house as we could feel the plane, there waiting for us was Mr Tracy. They were of course invited in.

They sat down and asked dad and us weather we be part of international rescue. Of course we said yes. Ever since we were young we, and the rest of the kids in the world wanted to be a thunderbird man.

Mr Tracy did say it would be hard work. We would be put though university, and would be expected to get all the top grades. Then in the 3rd years holiday we would be trained at the base. The problem was we weren't going to see our dad for a very long time after our third year. A very long time. If we didn't cut the grade then we would placed as IR Agents.

Scott and Alan took us for a walk. Leaving dad with Mr. Tracy. As we walked Both Scott and Alan talked to us and explained a bit more in depth of what we were in for.

Several months on a tin can. Being tested all the time. Oh and not being able to go on missions until Mr. Tracy thought they were ready. It is very hard to please Mr. Tracy.

Dad excepted of course, on the condition that he was sent some information on how we were doing to. So every mouth a "report card" goes out to Mr. Tracy and a copy is sent to our dad. He is never told about our training on the base. I'd thought it be all holographic simulations. Alas I'm wrong we were woken up at 3am in the morning and asked to a drowning exercise. Of course in full IR gear, being timed and at night. We are always being watched, espually when there's pies about! Those pies are nice!

It seams as though we never get a true holiday. Exercise, learning polices and conducts, it never seems to end. In a weeks time we will be on base but with the engineering team. We have put something useful together, by the end of the two weeks holiday. Bob and I have decided on a universal translator. He does the translating programming, and I the electronics. We also have to help the engineering team with there up grades. I hope get to repair some of the TB's. More likely we won't.

Tin Tin is coming along nicely in a month's time there will be a bouncing baby. Of course there's a betting pool. Set up by Scott's wife. She told us that this happens all the time in a hospital. Usually the winner gets the money back and the rest goes to the new mother. The jackpot will go to a charity this time. Odds are that it's a boy. However I'm not to sure it's a boy.

It's not all bad. We four, Gordon, Alan, Bob and I all have laughs still. We get great advice from all of the brothers, mostly about women. Like never mention the fact that mean are better drivers and that kind of stuff.

ï

Yes I couldn't study, grrrr. Maybe I should have a drink. One wouldn't hurt right? I guess not. Cause the whole bottle will be gone by the end of the night. I certainly don't won't a hang over in the morning. That would be very bad!! Poor Bob. I hope he doesn't get a to big a hangover.

See ya, I just hope we both get great grades!

"Well boys it seems you have mostly A's" Jeff said with a slight pride in his voice.

"Tony, since you have higher grades than Bob you can have some extra slices of pie tonight"

Jeff turned to the paper work. Both Bob and Tony were walking away from the desk, and as they reached the bottom of the steps. Jeff called out there names.

They both stopped. A site filled there eyes.

"dad" they both shouted.

"hi" he replied, really not knowing what to say.

They both ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"look you've both grown. I've missed you, it's been so quite" he said honestly

"we've missed you to dad"

"I know" he whispered back.

so what do u think? Please review!!


End file.
